Besos de azúcar
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Besos sabor a dulce, besos de azúcar que se derriten al contacto. Un amor adolescente, un amor que perdura a la etapa adulta. Sabían que ese amor no era pasajero, era un amor eterno. Entre risas y un poco de vergüenza, su amor era tímido y tierno como ellos. Era hermoso y permanente. Era dulce como el azúcar.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Este capítulo, se supone que lo tenía planeado subir para un día de San Valentín. Y si se que fue hace como 5 meses pero ante la presión que tuve en esos momentos, aunque es casi igual a la que siento ahora, decidí por subir aquellas historias que están pendientes en salir a la luz. Es un capítulo empalagoso, puede estar un poco corto pero es lindo, lleno de bellos sentimientos que nos harán vomitar arcoiris y probablemente nos de diabetes. Pero es igual, mi pareja favorita siempre existirá en mi corazón y aunque tarde mucho en actualizar, saben que todo lo que escribo, es de todo corazón.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Hyouka no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yonezawa Taskohna. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Besos dulces, besos pequeños y tímidos, besos de la dulce, bella y a veces, dolorosa adolescencia. Aquel amor que atravesaba el ser, que crecía junto con ellos hasta convertirse en adultos, aquel amor permanente que los sigue atormentado y ellos luchando, para tener a su lado en todo momento. Esos son los besos de una dulce y hermosa época que todo ser humano siempre es obligado atravesar. El dulce y primer amor de una persona, el dulce y primer momento en que sientes tu pecho ser golpeado por tu acelerado con corazón, el calor en tus mejillas siendo iluminado por el color rosa de la vergüenza que sientes en ese momento. Sentimientos lindos, sentimientos cálidos y hermosos que llegan a golpearte con fuerza. Sonrisas tímidas, ojos llenos de brillo, llenos de la vida misma.

No había otra forma en la que una persona podia describir lo que era el amor. Podía ser doloroso, podías llorar como también sentir que tu corazón se parte en dos. El sentimiento de tristeza y depresión golpeandote con fuerza, saber que era difícil salir de aquel amor no correspondido o algo que no podia llegar a ser por el temor del perder al otro. Pero no todo era dolor, el amor era algo hermoso, algo bello que provoca sacar ese lado oculto de ti. Sentir a la perfección aquellos sentimientos que te han descrito toda tu vida pero sobre todas las cosas, sentir aquella felicidad inundando tu ser. Sentir aquella alegría de tomar su mano sin pena alguna, de escuchar aquellas adorables risas como del silencio cómodo que se forma al no poder decir palabra alguna.

La suavidad de sus mejillas, de sus manos como de aquel cabello largo. Enredar tus dedos y jugar con los mechones del mismo. Mirarse a los ojos con cariño, con pena y a veces vergüenza, tratar de no mirarse pero siempre, su mirada chocaba, era algo de lo que no podías evitar. Se miraban una y otra vez, se sonreían y volvían a cerrar sus ojos para juntar una y otra vez, un dulce y hermoso beso que tanto ansiaban.

El suave toque de sus labios. Besos inocentes, el nerviosismo inundando su ser, sentimientos que los abruman. Y al separarse una vez más, abrir los ojos tan despacio, mirarse con aquel brillo, sentir aún la respiración cálida del otro en sus rostros como aquel fuerte agarre a sus manos. Impedían que ese hermoso momento se terminará tan rápido. Los dulces y tiernos abrazos, el cálido cobijo entre aquellos brazos que prometen, nunca más soltarte. Ser bienvenido a ellos como si de un hogar se tratará. Escuchar el acelerado corazón que sólo golpeaba el pecho contrario, algo que sólo hacia por ti. Sin querer ignorar, que así mismo se encontraba tu corazón, pidiendo una vez más, el cálido contacto de sus labios con los tuyos. Un beso más.

Sin embargo, también sientes inundar otro sentimiento tu pecho. El miedo, tener miedo de que aquel bello momento, sólo fuera un sueño más, un sueño que al momento de despertar, sólo terminarias suspirando, donde quisieras cerrar los ojos y pedir que continuará. Pero al momento de sentir aquella suave caricia a sus mejillas, alzar la vista y ver aquel verde que tiene por ojos. Aquel corto y hermoso cabello, su mirada seria y avergonzada. Tomando con suavidad su mejilla y alzando con cuidado el mentón. Mirar con atención aquellos grande y hermosos ojos morados que ella tenía, aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaron al primer momento de verlos.

**-Esto no es un sueño** -Un susurró débil.**\- Yo tampoco quisiera dejarte ir**

**-Me alegra no ser la única que tiene miedo, Oreki **-Susurrar con suavidad.

**-Nuestro miedo es compartido, ya deberías saberlo muy bien Chitanda**

Susurrar con suavidad, soltar risitas. Esconderse ante todo tipo de ruido que podían escuchar. Y amor escondido, un amor oculto y tal vez prohibido. El golpeteo de sus pechos, la adrenalina de ser descubiertos. Hasta ese punto, no les importaba que fueran encontrados, no cuando tenían el amor como único testigo de aquellos dulces y tiernos momentos. Cuando el amor, era capaz de cubrirlos, de esconderlos y avisarles cuando era el momento perfecto para poder salir. Para empezar a correr y tomarse de las manos. Como si escaparan de aquellas curiosas miradas, como si intentarán escapar de todo aquello para estar juntos para siempre.

El dulce de los besos, como azúcar derretida, aquel caramelo que los hace imposible no besarse con timidez. La falta de aire en el pecho y separarse con lentitud. El refrescante y agradable aire entrando por la ventana, revolviendo sus cabellos, moviendo las cortinas, ocultandolos de todos aquellos que han creído, verlos juntos y otros que aseguraban, eran fantasmas que cada atardecer, se encontraban para estar juntos. Una pequeña travesura, grandes sentimientos que no pueden dejar de ocultar en sus corazones. Ellos hablaban por si solos, ellos obedecían a sus acciones.

**-Te quiero Oreki** -Susurrar con suavidad, acomodando aquel desastroso cabello.

**-También te quiero Chitanda **-Sonreír. Quitar aquellos traviesos cabellos que ocultan su hermoso rostro.

Era aquel amor que los hacia quererse cada día más. Que los hacia olvidarse por un momento de todo y besarse con cariño. Que obedecían aquellos movimientos que sus cuerpos pedían, abrazarse y demostrar aquello siempre ocultaban. Cada día, después de clases y las actividades del club, podían esperar un rato más para decir aquello que sus corazones tanto ocultaban, para sentir aquel hormigueo atravesar su piel. Para sentir, aquel amor que no sólo decían que era pasajero, era un amor mucho más duradero, un amor eterno que siempre los hará regresar a ellos. Un amor dulce como el azúcar, dulce como aquellos besos que comparten a escondidas y huían con carcajadas, cuando escuchan aquellos pasos que los siguen al momento de cerrar la escuela.

Dulce como aquellas noches en donde se despiden para tomar su camino, lleno de suspiros y bonitas ilusiones. Que los hace bailar y girar, que los hace sonreír y amar. Provoca que toquen sus labios con suavidad, al sentir aún aquella suavidad, aquel dulce con el que se besan. Así de maravilloso era el amor.

Un amor dulce, con besos de azúcar.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**El amor es dulce como el azúcar. Por eso les digo, principalmente está historia era para San Valentín pero al no tener mucho tiempo, la deje guardada, bueno, es hora de que está bella historia salga al fin a conocer al mundo y a ustedes. Realmente les agradezco por esperar tanto tiempo. Vomite arcoiris e inspirada con un bello soundtrsack, ¿Así como no quieren que escriba?**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 25 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
